1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device with an indicator that indicates a determined level of force application, and more specifically that a range of operation, has been achieved.
2. Related Art
A common type of exercise device includes a tensionable, or compressible, resilient force member (for example an elastic band or spring) which is repeatedly extended, or compressed, by a user over a range of movement. The tensionable, or compressible, member provides a resistance to such movement against which the user works to exercise their muscles. The user may extend or compress the tensionable, or compressible, member using arms, legs or various part of the body via suitable handles or other arrangements attached to the tensionable, or compressible, member. There are a variety of such devices, with the simplest comprising an elastic band as a tensionable member, the band having handles at either end.
In order to ensure a consistent and rigorous exercise or ‘work out’ with such an-exercise device it is important that the user fully and consistently extends, or compresses, the tensionable, or compressible, member over the complete and consistent optimum range, between set maximum and minimum operating extension (or compression) points. Equally it is important that a user does not over extend, or compress, the device and thereby over extend the device and/or their muscles. It is therefore known to provide such exercise devices with indicators. Such indicator arrangements are however generally large and cumbersome having complex indicating means and are often difficult to adjust. They also may not provide a complete and adequate indication of the use of the exercise device.
An example of such an exercise device with an indicator arrangement is shown in US 2007/0105696. This describes two separate main indicator arrangements. In the first arrangement a complex image or pattern (for example a halftone, Pointillist or Moire image) is printed on an elastic band which distorts or changes to a different pattern when a predetermined tension and stretch is applied to the band. While this provides an indication of the tension, it requires the printing of a complex pattern which can be difficult. In addition since the image is printed on the band, the indicator cannot be easily adjusted to provide an indication of different tension levels, and different bands are required for each different tension and extension settings. More fundamentally a user must carefully watch the image distort to see when the different pattern or image appears indicating that the required tension and extension has been achieved. This can be difficult while exercising, and also restricts the exercises that a user can complete with the device. For example, a user cannot use the device behind their back. In the second indicator arrangement shown in US 2007/0105696, an electronic indicator is proposed which provides a visual and/or audible signal when a required tension, and so extension of the elastic band is achieved. Such an electronic indicator addresses some of the problems of the first arrangement, but adds significant complexity, cost and also weight. In addition it only provides an indicator signal at the set maximum tension and extension.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved exercise device including an indicator arrangement which addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.